


Засада

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Засада

Канун Рождества — время особенное. Предпраздничная суматоха поглощает всех, даже самых закостеневших циников. Зажигаются гирлянды, украшаются мишурой елки, покупаются венки, пекутся всякие вкусности, и огромные деньги тратятся на то, чтобы никто не ушел обиженным. Канун Рождества — время чудес и мечтаний. По крайней мере, так принято считать у обычных смертных, к которым паранормы имеют такое же отношение, как современный человек к неандертальцу.

Но есть всё-таки что-то привлекательное в этом дикарстве, в этом языческом стремлении начать жизнь сызнова, с нового года, в неистребимой надежде, что на сей раз всё непременно получится.

— О чём задумался? — голос Кроуфорда оторвал Шульдиха от невесёлых размышлений, в которые тот погрузился пока ждал своего друга.

— О вечном, — коротко ответил рыжий, не желая вдаваться в подробности. — Как встреча?

— У нас есть работа, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд, и быстро проговорил заказ официанту, подошедшему с меню. Зря только принес.

Это было одно из их любимых мест. Не слишком шумное, но и не безлюдное, почти в самом центре города, до него всегда легко добраться, откуда бы ни стартовал. Шеф-повару особенно удавались мясные блюда, к которым они оба питали исключительную слабость. И, разумеется, окна, почти во всю стену, через которые удобно наблюдать за мелькающими людьми. Последнее, впрочем, являлось плюсом только для одного из них, второй, несмотря на свои способности, предпочитал надежную безопасность закрытых кабинетов.

— И что же на этот раз?

— Обыкновенное устранение, — сухо ответил Кроуфорд.

Они любили это место ещё и за быстроту выполнения заказов, оперативность обслуживания и персонал с атрофированным чувством любопытства. Не поставленные блоки, а вполне естественная занятость исключительно собой: просто голова у девушки всегда забита своим парнем рок-музыкантом и фанатками, которые увиваются вокруг него, а сменщик, писатель с большой буквы, думает о космической саге, и какой ему при таком раскладе интерес в разговорах обывателей?

— Кто? — Шульдих тряхнул головой. В синих глазах с легкостью можно было прочитать только равнодушие.

— Некий Терри Брукс — владелец небольшой фабрики по изготовлению игрушек, — ответил Кроуфорд, принимаясь за еду. Переговоры всегда действовали на него как лучший стимулятор аппетита.

— И чем же этот король детских грёз помешал нашему клиенту? — иронично спросил Шульдих.

— Какая разница? — вопросом на вопрос ответил собеседник и выразительно пожал плечами.

/Ему всё равно не жить/, — мысленно закончил он.

Иногда Шульдиху казалось, что паранойя записана у них двоих где-то на подкорке вместе с информацией “строго секретно, после оглашения уничтожить”.

Он отвернулся к окну, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию — ленивому наблюдению за постоянным движением безликой толпы на улице, хотя мысли потекли совершенно в другом направлении. Рождество точно такое же время для работы, как и любое другое. И почему только люди поднимают столько шума из ничего? Пустого звука? Ведь любому здравомыслящему человеку ясно, что чудес не бывает, а новая жизнь с чистого листа — это утопия, верить в которую, по меньшей мере, смешно и неразумно.

К работе они приступили этим же вечером. Кроуфорд отыскал домашний адрес Брукса очень быстро, хватило пары телефонных звонков. Благо за мишенью не надо ехать на другой конец света, а в этом городе связей у них обоих имелось предостаточно, чтобы не рыть землю самостоятельно.

— Он живет за городом, — бросил Брэд, повесив трубку. — Полчаса. Час, если не будем спешить.

— Прекрасно. Может, сегодня всё и закончится.

— Не думаю, что он настолько беспечен, чтобы остаться совсем без охраны.

— Ты переоцениваешь людей, — усмехнулся Шульдих. — На всякий случай я всё-таки захвачу инструменты.

Несмотря на позднее время город не спал. Завлекательно горели витрины магазинов, рестораны были полны людей, на улицах сновали рекламщики, и целая армия Санта-Клаусов с фальшивыми бородами готова была сфотографироваться с желающими, направить их в “лучший в мире магазин со скидками” или предложить свои услуги аниматоров. Они согласны выступать где угодно: на любом мероприятии, за которое платят не только едой. Город сигналил. С каждым днем пробки рассасывались всё более в позднее время. А как же иначе?! После работы ведь надо так много успеть сделать!..

Пригород тоже стоял. Ещё, как назло, начался снегопад, и скорость движения упала до стабильно черепашьей. Шульдих пытался найти на частотах радиовещания станцию, где бы не звучали через одну рождественские мелодии. Навязчивость, с которой люди напоминали друг другу о том, что праздник не за горами, сводила с ума.

— Попробуй поставить диск. Синатру, например, — предложил Кроуфорд, у которого от устроенного напарником микса начала побаливать голова.

Шульдих молча кивнул, порылся в дисках и поставил требуемое.

Музыка полилась из динамиков, заполняя салон машины прекрасными звуками никогда не стареющей песни, Синатра мягко пропел: “It came upon the midnight clear that glorious song...”

Рыжий поспешно выключил.

— Нет, похоже, сегодня мне не везет. И тут тоже о Рождестве.

Кроуфорд пожал плечами. Они съехали на боковую дорогу и медленно поползли по ней.

Повисла тишина; не та, от которой неуютно или тяжело, не гнетущая, а самая обыкновенная — разделенная на двоих. Когда говорить не о чем, можно и помолчать. Дворники сметали с лобового стекла снежинки. Луна спряталась за тучами, и на небе не осталось ни звездочки.

Шульдих прикрыл глаза и сам не заметил, как задремал. Проснулся он от прикосновения к плечу.

— Приехали, — пояснил Кроуфорд и вышел из машины.

Дом в три этажа прятался за деревьями и забором. Чисто символическим, на взгляд профессионалов.

— Хм. Ты чувствуешь кого-нибудь? — спросил Кроуфорд, когда Шульдих вылез из машины и встал рядом с ним.

Телепат молчал довольно долго, сосредоточенно обшаривая пространство перед собой. Кроуфорд застыл рядом, кажется, стараясь даже дышать через раз, чтобы напарнику было легче использовать свои способности.

— Никого! — изумленно сообщил тот в итоге. Кроуфорд пошевелился, сразу превращаясь из каменного изваяния в обыкновенного человека, и переступил с ноги на ногу. На улице действительно было холодно, рыжий и сам чувствовал навязчивое желание плюнуть на всё, залезть в пока ещё теплую кабину машины и поехать домой. Ну или, по крайней мере, пройтись, чтобы ноги не так мерзли.

Шульдих мимолетно улыбнулся.

— Посмотрим, — предложил Кроуфорд и решительно зашагал к главным воротам. Опасности он не чувствовал.

— Тихо, как в семейном склепе, — поежился Шульдих и включил свет.

В доме был беспорядок. Не очень сильный, конечно, но такой, который остаётся после отъезда и сборов в последний момент.

— Кажется, мы и завтра тут никого не застанем, — озвучил очевидное рыжий.

Не сговариваясь, они разделились. Шульдих отправился исследовать первый этаж, а Кроуфорду достался второй. Хозяйский кабинет тут же привлек его внимание. Просторный, с огромными окнами, стеллажами от пола до потолка, заставленными книгами, и рабочим столом, на котором остались лежать неразобранные бумаги. Шульдих нашел Кроуфорда перебирающим документы.

— Хм, интересная подборка у мужика, — пробормотал рыжий, просматривая корешки книг.

Книги стояли вразнобой. Рядом с классикой легко уживалась фантастика, гламурные журналы с выпусками Science и National Geographic, сказки с медицинскими талмудами. Последних, на вкус рыжего, было слишком много. Он вообще считал, что если специальность человека далека от медицины, то ознакомление с этой тематикой гарантированно приведет к иппохондрии. Его девиз был: меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, и пока не прихватит, врач не нужен. Кроуфорд одно время пытался с ним бороться, но потом просто махнул рукой.

Шульдих открыл шкафчик и осторожно достал шар со снегом, встряхнул и улыбнулся. Эта игрушка как нельзя лучше вписывалась в атмосферу дома. Кроуфорд подошел, обнял со спины, положил голову ему на плечо и тихо спросил:

— Нашел что-то интересное?

— Да нет, ничего, — отмахнулся тот. — Хозяев нет, а дух Рождества остался.

Кроуфорд протянул руку и коснулся стекла пальцами.

_ Рыжий обнимает девушку, треплет короткие волосы, и легонько прикасается губами к виску. _

_ — С Рождеством. _

_ Кажется, от неизъяснимой нежности щемит сердце. _

_ — Брось. С каких пор ты его празднуешь? – Мороз кусает за щеки и нос, но девушке всё нипочем. Ей хорошо. Она радуется его присутствию, яркому солнышку – и пусть ни черта не греет! — искрам на серебристом снегу… миру. И он учится радоваться вместе с ней. Шаг за шагом. _

_ — С тех пор, как встретил тебя. Это прекрасный повод признаться лишний раз в любви. _

_ — Разве для этого нужен предлог? – поддразнивает его она и тянет за рукав в сторону рождественской ярмарки. _

_ Рыжий не противится. _

_ — Да, ты права. Повод не нужен. Это я по старой памяти, — смеётся он беззаботно, будто сбрасывая с плеч гору. _

Шульдих осторожно убрал из-под руки Кроуфорда шар со снегом, как только почувствовал, что тот сделал глубокий вдох. Возвращение оракулов в реальность всегда напоминало телепату выныривание из-под толщи воды. Судорожный первый вздох и дезориентированный взгляд.

— Что такое?

Кроуфорд отстранился и направился к выходу.

— Пустышка, — чуть помедлив, ответил он.

— Проверяем третий этаж? — отозвался Шульдих. — Хотя не думаю, что мы что-то найдем. Похоже, наша цель уехала с семьей на каникулы.

Кроуфорд кивнул и направился к лестнице. Он тоже считал, что ничего интересного там не обнаружится, но всё-таки лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть о несделанном.

Кроуфорд медитировал над эспрессо с таким сосредоточенным видом, будто планировал захват мира. Шульдих усмехнулся и прошел мимо, даже не здороваясь. До первой чашки крепкого кофе с напарником не стоило и пытаться разговаривать. Впрочем, сам Шульдих тоже не отличался особой любовью к разговорам с утра пораньше.

Этот ритуал совместного молчания, на кухне, сидя за одним столом, сформировался сам собой лет пять или шесть назад, и по обоюдному согласию редко когда нарушался.

_ Эта квартира не отвечает представлениям рыжего о комфорте, но ради денег можно потерпеть. В конце концов, ему надо перекантоваться тут всего лишь одну ночь. Пролетит и не останется в памяти малопривлекательный эпизод трудовых будней. “Jingle bells, jingle bells...” играет у соседей на повторе, и кажется весь мир замкнут на эту приставучую песенку. Он заставляет их умолкнуть, но всё равно лежит без сна и пялится в обшарпанный потолок. Время незаметно утекает сквозь пальцы, и надо бы поспать, всё-таки завтра идти на дело, но не выходит. “Jingle... jingle...” вертится в его голове, и перестать об этом думать ничуть не легче, чем о белой обезьяне. Он ворочается в постели и не может устроиться, найти удобное положение для тела. А за тонкой, почти картонной стеной девочка мечтает о завтра, о белой плюшевой лисе, которую она видела накануне в магазине и тонко намекнула, что хочет её и только её. “Санта непременно...” — думает она и засыпает. Рыжий фырчит в темноте что-то пренебрежительное. Он-то знает, что если её родители живут в такой конуре, вряд ли у них хватит денег на белого песца. Для этого совсем не надо быть телепатом. _

_ Рыжий не выдерживает и рывком садится. Его сборы — это десять минут чистого времени, а потом он выходит из дома — импульсивно. Гипермаркет открыт круглосуточно, и самое трудное — найти в этом огромном магазине именно то, что желала девочка из соседней квартиры. _

_ Он возвращается под утро, вручает одурманенным его даром родителям сверток с продуктами и подарком, и уходит спать, строго наказав приготовить что-то праздничное. К чертям выключает будильник, да и сам телефон заодно. _

_ Раздевается, падает в постель, и с чувством глубокого удовлетворения проваливается в сон. Рыжий не чувствует неприятного запаха. Дом слишком давно не ремонтировали. Утечка. Бытовуха. _

_ Он просто не... _

Кроуфорд непроизвольно разжал руку, и кружка с пронзительным “дзинь” разбилась вдребезги, расплескав остатки кофе на пол. Он недоуменно перевел взгляд с руки на осколки любимой фарфоровой чашки, привезенной из Италии три года назад, и столкнулся с озабоченным взглядом Шульдиха, который оказался рядом и держал его за плечи.

— Что увидел? — напряженно спросил тот.

Кроуфорд сморгнул, повел плечами, сбрасывая руки рыжего, и встал.

— Надо убрать.

— Брэд, что ты увидел? — повторил Шульдих, отступив от него.

— Вспышка ненаправленного пророчества. Наверное, после этого задания стоит немного отдохнуть. С клиентом не связано.

Он опустился на корточки и принялся собирать осколки. Шульдих нахмурился, но присел рядом и молча начал помогать.

— С нами? — тихо спросил он, когда они избавились и от осколков, и от лужи.

— Нет, — равнодушно ответил Кроуфорд. — Разделимся сегодня. Ты заглянешь к нему на работу, а я проверю его телефонные звонки за последние две недели.

Дождавшись короткого кивка, он развернулся и покинул кухню, проигнорировав пристальный взгляд напарника.

На улице шел мелкий снежок, таявший на лету и превращающий улицы в грязную кашу. Вопреки своим собственным словам Кроуфорд не отправился сразу по делам, а свернул в парк. Ему надо было подумать, разобраться в себе и в том, что он увидел. Долгосрочные спонтанные видения у оракула его категории считались явлением редким, настораживающим, как дым: где-то пожар, но за лесом не разобрать, что горит, давно ли горит, и есть ли хотя бы малейший шанс на то, чтобы его потушить с минимальными потерями.

В парке было безлюдно, промозгло и одиноко. Он снял очки и запрокинул голову. Серое небо над головой, тяжелое, почти свинцовое, давило на плечи и обещало только одно: просветов не будет. Маленькие снежинки кололи лицо, оставляя влажные следы на щеках, губах, лбу, неприятно щекотали шею. Эта серая пустота позволяла оракулу сосредоточиться и пропустить видения через себя ещё раз, в этаком замедленном режиме: детали, на которых он фокусировался, тут же обретали фактурность и, кажется, даже запах. Так прекрасная незнакомка пахла мужским Armani — любимым ароматом Шульдиха, а матрас, на котором тот уснул, имел целых две сломанные пружины, поэтому спать на нем можно только странно изогнувшись. В этих двух видениях всё казалось неправильным. Кроуфорда не устраивали предложенные варианты будущего, а особенно то, что его самого по какой-то причины не было ни в одном из них. Умер? Расстались?

Кроуфорд зажмурился. “По старой памяти... по старой памяти? Уж не по мне ли звонит колокол?” — мелькнуло у него в голове, и будто бы в ответ на эту мысль совсем рядом раздалось веселое кросбиское "Do you hear what I hear?"

Просто зазвонил телефон у спешащего по своим делам прохожего. Видимо, парень решил срезать путь напрямик через парк.

— Слышу, но будь я проклят, если понимаю, — пробурчал Кроуфорд, вытер рукой лицо и одел очки.

Мир сразу же обрел четкость и краем глаза он уловил движение. Брэд обернулся, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружил. Постояв немного и убедившись в том, что чувство опасности помалкивает, он решительно зашагал к выходу из парка. Дел было невпроворот, и стоило поторопиться, чтобы не пришлось врать напарнику. Он этого не любил.

Шульдих поднял воротник пальто, опустил лицо, спрятав нос в шарф, и зашагал обратно в сторону дома. Там его уже полчаса как дожидалось заказанное такси. Но рыжий не жалел о своей прогулке.

Молчаливый индус, спокойный, как Будда, вел машину уверенно, неторопливо, никому не сигналил, не кричал на зазевавшихся водителей и идиотов, но самое главное — он не мешал своему пассажиру думать. А поразмыслить оказалось есть над чем. Кроуфорд ему лгал, точнее, увиливал. Шульдих был совершенно в этом уверен, к гадалке не ходи. Но вот причину, достаточно серьёзную для подобных действий, он не видел. Он считал у них все хорошо: размеренная жизнь, стабильная работа по договоренности, приличный заработок, совместный отдых, никаких посягательств на личное пространство, свобода маневров и редкое понимание потребностей друг друга в постели. Что ещё можно пожелать? Особенно когда любой конфликт решается путем разговора и откровенности.

Нет, конечно, Шульдих совершенно не возражал против душевного стриптиза со стороны Кроуфорда, но он отдавал себе отчет в том, что это было бы как-то глупо и совсем по-человечески, а они всё же не простые смертные. Хотя?.. Может, Кроуфорду захотелось попробовать побыть обычным человеком? Рыжий нахмурился. В юности, помнится, они мечтали об этом, мол, когда вырвутся на свободу, нагонят всё то, чего лишил их РКц. Может? Нет, это никак не могло происходить всерьёз. Такие желания в принципе способны возникнуть у кого угодно, только не у Кроуфорда...

— Мы на месте, — мягко сообщил индус.

Шульдих тряхнул головой, бросил скупой взгляд за окно и быстро расплатился с таксистом. “Старею, — подумал он. — Раньше за не вовремя сказанное слово я бы наградил тебя головной болью на неделю”.

— С Рождеством, — попрощался индус.

Такси ядрено-салатового цвета рвануло с места и ловко встроилось в бесконечный поток движения.

Кроуфорд терпеть не мог метро. Он считал, что этот способ передвижения унижает человеческое достоинство. Одна пингвинья поступь в час пик может довести до белого каления даже святого, коим он не являлся.

Но бессмысленно торчать в пробке несколько часов кряду казалось ему ещё более отвратительным. И он ничуть ни удивился тому, что Шульдих предложил встретиться в метро. Рыжего от этого монотонного движения туда-сюда в ползущей, как ленивая черепаха, машине и вовсе укачивало. Дело было не в вестибулярном аппарате, а в нервах — эта нервотрепка доводила его до ручки, даже если он занимал только скромное пассажирское место.

На место встречи Кроуфорд приехал раньше Шульдиха, и теперь вынужденно наблюдал за броуновским движением человеческих масс. Даже тут, в метро, чувствовались напряжение и суматоха, охватившие людей в преддверии праздника. Порой Кроуфорду казалось, что человеки и сами не рады этому полоумию. В конце концов, выкидывается уйма денег, тратится столько сил, времени и нервных клеток, которые, как известно, не восстанавливаются, и всё ради чего? Чтобы получить бесполезную хрень в качестве дорогого подарка, со всей искренностью поблагодарить, а сами думать куда бы деть подношение или лучше кому бы всучить, так, чтобы о неблагородном поступке даритель ничего не пронюхал. В чем радость? Это только в голливудских мелодрамах в канун Рождества случаются чудеса: ну, там, влюбленные встречаются несмотря ни на что, злые козни против бедных сироток разрушаются...

Но додумать мысль он не успел: прогрохотал поезд и Кроуфорда накрыло видение.

_ Нью-Йоркская подземка в самый разгар рабочего дня — место не для слабонервных, задавят, не успеешь даже пикнуть. Рыжий стоит у самого края платформы и сосредоточенно набирает на мобильном смс: “С наступающим, Кроуфорд”. Он нервничает, и долго думает перед тем, как нажать на кнопку и отправить сообщение. _

_ Кажется, ещё немного и задымится. Рыжий, конечно. Не телефон. Его бесит давка как таковая, давление поверхностных мыслей собравшихся тут людей на ментальные щиты. Он старается сосредоточиться на музыке, которая играет в плеере. Обычно он предпочитает общественному транспорту такси, но сегодня перекрыли часть движения в центре города, и без того не маленькие пробки выросли до неимоверных размеров, грозясь рассосаться только глубокой ночью. А рыжий не может ждать. Он спешит. Ему на откуп остался только один вариант. _

_ Он убирает мобильный и ждет прибытия клятого поезда. За громким “...fight just to keep them alive” он не слышит надрывающийся телефон. _

_ Из туннеля льется яркий свет. Он чувствует, как его толкают в спину, и летит прямо в объятия сигналящего монстра. Рыжий прыгает вверх в отчаянной попытке выбраться на безопасное место. _

_ Но... _

— Кроуфорд? — Шульдих коснулся его руки. — Видение?

В его пытливых глазах легко читалось беспокойство. Оракул заставил себя улыбнуться и отрицательно мотнуть головой. Ему безумно захотелось податься вперед и крепко обнять напарника. Ну так, чтобы удостовериться. Но он всё-таки сдержался. Даже выражение лица не изменилось.

По крайней мере он очень на это рассчитывал. И вместо ответа задал свой вопрос:

— Что ты выяснил?

— Немного, — Шульдих убрал руку. Он интуитивно чувствовал, что сейчас его прикосновения в лучшем случае нежеланны. Телепат мог бы написать настоящее руководство по эксплуатации оракулов, если бы задался такой целью. Но, как надеялся Кроуфорд, никто никогда не додумается предлагать ему за это деньги. — Семейство Бруксов откочевало вчера в Европу. Если быть точнее — в Андорру, остановились в городке Эль Тартер, в отеле “Нордик”. Мы их упустили.

— У меня информации ненамного больше. Ощущение, что мужик в последнюю неделю решил пообщаться с каждым десятым жителем Нью-Йорка. Я, конечно, попросил нашего общего знакомого пробить номера, но придется подождать.

Шульдих с завистью покосился на шедшего рядом Кроуфорда. Он умудрялся идти по станции так, что его не задевали локтями, не дотрагивались громоздкими пакетами и сумками.

— Ну, что проверяем с семьей ли наш мистер Брукс, и если он с ними, то едем туда. Давно мы не катались на лыжах, а, Брэд? Помнишь, как в Альпах мы гоняли на скорость? — Шульдих светло улыбнулся воспоминаниям.

Кроуфорд недоверчиво хмыкнул:

— Не верю, что ты скучаешь по марш-броскам.

Улыбка растаяла без следа, осталась только немного злая, но такая привычная усмешка.

— Не то чтобы. Но всё равно после душа есть горячее было приятно. Ладно, оставим это. Дома есть что пожрать?

Оказалось, что нечего, и пришлось заходить в магазин. Выдержать длинную очередь.

— Слушай, мы с тобой так нелепо выглядим с этой корзинкой в череде набитых доверху тележек, — не выдержал повисшего между ними неловкого молчания Кроуфорд.

— Да уж. Но продукты купить всё равно надо, — сказал Шульдих и, лукаво усмехнувшись, добавил: — А также смазку. Если, конечно, у нас не целибат до завершения проекта.

Кроуфорд не удержался и отвесил легкий подзатыльник своему спутнику.

— Не напоминай мне о грехах моей молодости.

— Ну что ты, о себе я тебе забыть и так не дам, а вот о глупости... кто же ещё тебе напомнит, что порой и ты ошибаешься?

Кроуфорд подавил невольную дрожь. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на напарника, но тот выкладывал продукты на ленту и не смотрел на него.

— Действительно, кто же, как не ты, — с трудом проговорил тот.

— Счастливого Рождества, — пробормотала кассирша и дежурно улыбнулась следующему покупателю.

Дом встретил благословенной тишиной. Никаких песенок, ярких лампочек, ни одного идиотского маркера, отмечающего приближение праздника. Можно даже поверить в то, что тут предрождественская лихорадка их не достанет.

— Я готовлю, ты дозваниваешься до отеля, — распорядился Кроуфорд.

Шульдих возражать не стал и уединился с телефоном в рабочем кабинете. Дозвониться до отеля оказалось легко, как и выяснить, что с семьей Бруксов.

— Нашего клиента нет на месте, — озадаченно сообщил Шульдих, спер из-под замершего ножа Кроуфорда дольку огурца и принялся с удовольствием жевать.

— Уехал от них? Передумал? Дела задержали? — спросил Брэд и, не делая паузы, продолжил: — Не воруй, скоро всё будет готово, аппетит испортишь.

— Обидно. Я думал слетаем в Андорру, — пропустив слова Кроуфорда мимо ушей, заметил Шульдих.

_ — Я не пойду, — и в подтверждение своих слов рыжий отрицательно мотает головой. _

_ — Да ладно, брось! Ты что, не умеешь? – парень перед ним пританцовывает на месте. Кажется, сорвется в любой момент, словно вольный ветер, и поминай, как звали. _

_ — У меня остались от лыж не самые приятные воспоминания, — хмурится рыжий, как никогда раньше чувствуя разницу между ними: однажды уже прошедший все круги Ада выпускник РКц и студент, ничего о Преисподней не знающий. _

_ — Ну, это было давно. Ты хотя бы попробуй. Может, твоё мнение изменится. А если нет, придумаешь, чем я компенсирую тебе неприятность. _

_ — Рождественскую ленточку на себя повяжешь? – ехидничает его собеседник, понимая, что поддается на провокацию. _

_ — А на какое место — выберешь ты! – дразнит чертенок. _

_ Ещё чуть-чуть, и рыжему кажется, будто его любовник не удержится и покажет ему язык. Он оказывается прав. Смеется от души и идет за лыжами. В конце концов, прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. _

— Ты и сейчас скажешь, что не было никакого видения? — прошипел Шульдих, на всякий случай отобрав у оракула нож.

Кроуфорд неуверенно дернул плечом:

— Мясо сгорит.

— К черту мясо! — рыкнул Шульдих, впрочем, выключив плиту. Нож он бросил в раковину.

Повернулся и, скрестив руки на груди, хмуро взглянул в глаза напарнику. — Ну? Чего ты молчишь? Что ты там увидел?

— Это тебя не касается. Это будущее одного моего знакомого, — отчеканил Кроуфорд и, усмехнувшись, продолжил: — С каких пор ты мне не веришь?

“С тех самых, как ты мне врешь”, — хотел сказать Шульдих, но язык отказался повиноваться ему. Маленький червячок сомнения грыз изнутри, а вдруг он всё-таки ошибался? На Кроуфорда действительно порой находили видения никак не связанные с текущими делами и находящимися рядом людьми...

— И кого же? — спросил Шульдих тихо, борясь с желанием пробраться за щиты напарника и удостовериться.

Если бы шансов на то, что проникновение останется незамеченным было бы больше, может он и рискнул, а так — ему есть что терять.

— Тебе его имя ни о чем не скажет, — Кроуфорд подошел к рыжему вплотную и осторожно провел указательным пальцем между его бровей. — Когда хмуришься или сердишься, у тебя вот тут появляются морщинки.

— Они у всех появляются, — невольно улыбнулся Шульдих. — А у тебя ещё и тут.

Он коснулся сначала одного уголка глаза, потом другого, погладил по виску и позволил Кроуфорду притянуть себя к нему. Объятие было легким, но таким обнадеживающим.

— Ты очень голоден? — шепнул Брэд, чуть отстраняясь.

— Очень, — согласился Шульдих и сам потянулся за поцелуем.

До постели было недалеко, но их устроил и диван в гостиной. Так, не раскладывая. Всё равно в итоге они оказались на полу.

Рыжий стянул плед и укрыл их обоих.

— Кажется, тут есть кто-то голоднее меня, — усмехнулся он, расслышав громкое урчание живота Кроуфорда.

Тот смущенно улыбнулся:

— Пахнет вкусно.

— Так пошли, пока совсем не остыло, — хмыкнул Шульдих и первым потянулся за одеждой.

— Послушай, Шульдих, а тебя всё устраивает в нашей жизни?

Кроуфорд бросил мучающий его в последнее время вопрос этак беззаботно, между делом. Таким ровным тоном спрашивают о погоде.

— А что не устраивает тебя? — насторожился телепат, уловив легкий звон щитов Кроуфорда. Тот действительно пытался скрыть от него свои мысли.

— Меня всё устраивает, — не задумываясь ни на секунду отозвался напарник.

Шульдих вздохнул. Он отказывался понимать этого человека. Сейчас он был совершенно уверен, что Кроуфорд ему не лжет.

Люди говорят, что под луной совершается всё волшебство на свете, хотите чудес — дождитесь полуночи. Шульдих разучился верить в сказки в раннем детстве. Он считал, что ночь — время смуты, кошек и телепатов.

Дождавшись момента когда любовник погрузится в крепкий и здоровый сон, рыжий мягко проник в его сознание — так умелые пловцы входят в воду без всплеска. Он не собирался просеивать информацию, не собирался целенаправленно искать то, что скрыл от него напарник, не хотел оставлять следов, телепат просто плыл по течению, пытаясь разобраться в фантасмагории подсознания Кроуфорда.

_ — Это подарок от фирмы, — любезно улыбается стюардесса. В её взгляде больше теплоты, чем того требует работа. Рыжему не надо быть телепатом, чтобы заметить заинтересованность его персоной. _

_ Он кивает в ответ и его взгляд не отрывается от её глаз. Ему всегда нравились мулатки, с высокими скулами и копной черных густых волос. От неё приятно пахнет Lacoste и ему приходит в голову мысль, что, пожалуй, он нашел себе занятие на ближайшие несколько часов. Полёт обещает быть куда более интересным, чем предполагалось поначалу. _

_ Когда кабина самолета погружается в приятный полумрак, он решает, что пора действовать. _

_ — С наступающим, — улыбается он, стараясь очаровать сразу, так, чтобы потеряла голову, и с удивлением понимает, что можно даже не напрягаться. Девушка чертовски обижена на своего парня, который вот уже три месяца пьет ей кровь, ревнуя почем зря. А ведь она ни разу даже не думала о неверности! _

_ До скандала перед самым отлетом. _

_ Если уж он всё равно обвиняет, то пусть хоть обоснованно... может, будет не так обидно? _

_ — И вас с наступающим, — откликается она, поднимаясь навстречу рыжему. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь? _

_ — Да, — говорит он и задергивает шторку. Он притягивает её к себе и целует. О нет, ему совершенно не совестно пользоваться ситуацией. Ему, в сущности, плевать. Они используют друг друга, как все и всегда. Хотя когда-то он думал иначе... _

_ Мобильный прерывает их поцелуй. Но рыжий и не думает брать трубку. Он просто отключает звук и возвращается к прерванному занятию. Нет, брать девушку здесь он не собирается. Кажется, после работы рыжий нашел с кем встретить Рождество. _

_ Яркая вспышка в небе... _

Шульдих отшатнулся от оракула, хватая ртом воздух. Видение было острым, на той грани реальности, переступив через которую уже не возвращаются. Кроуфорд недовольно нахмурился во сне, но не проснулся. Телепат исчез из его сознания слишком незаметно, просочившись, словно вода сквозь песок.

Шульдих лежал в темноте и не шевелился до тех пор, пока отчаянно колотящееся сердце не успокоилось. Потом он осторожно, чтобы не разбудить любовника, выбрался из постели и выскользнул из комнаты. Выругаться сквозь зубы рыжий позволил себе только оказавшись в относительной безопасности кухни. Его немного трясло, не из-за страха за свою шкуру, хотя она ему была исключительно мила, а из-за злости... Какого черта его любовник посмел скрыть подобную информацию? Раньше оракул не стеснялся предупреждать о грядущих неприятностях — таких как “незапланированный” метеорологами ливень, поломка машины, или опасность на задании. Что же изменилось сейчас? И что со всем этим делать ему самому?

Расположившись на кухне с кружкой крепкого кофе Шульдих сам себе казался маленьким зеленым крокодильчиком, который сидит на большой кочке...

Они взаимно промолчали утром, сделав вид, что ничего не было.

С каждым прошедшим днем ажиотаж вокруг Рождества только нарастал, и Шульдих сам не заметил, как начал мурлыкать себе под нос: “Later on, we'll conspire, As we dream by the fire To face unafraid, The plans that we've made, Walking in a winter wonderland”.

— Собирайся, мы выдвигаемся, — Кроуфорд появился в гостиной уже почти полностью собранный для дальней дороги. — Только что пришли списки телефонных звонков. Наш клиент чаще всего звонил своему лечащему врачу. По-моему, стоит его навестить.

Шульдих кивнул и невпопад спросил:

— Кроуфорд, а каким должен быть идеальный подарок на Рождество?

Любовник замер, так и не затянув до конца узел галстука.

— Идеальный подарок на Рождество должен быть в правильной коробке и выбран мной лично, — медленно произнес Кроуфорд. — А что?

В его голосе едва ощущалась нотка напряжения.

— Да так, просто интересно, — Шульдих подошел к нему и ловко затянул галстук под воротничок рубашки. — Сейчас буду готов.

_ — Это называется кризис веры, — с умным видом сообщает мужчина и предлагает выпить за это, то, и ещё другое – какая разница, за что, главное — с кем. _

_ — Полагаешь, он у меня начался в глубоком детстве? – ирония прорывается наружу. _

_ — Хочешь об этом поговорить? _

_ — Профессиональный вопрос? – интересуется рыжий. _

_ — Не забудь личную заинтересованность, — кивает мужчина с серьёзным выражением на лице, но в глазах смех. _

_ Рыжий поднимается на ноги. _

_ — Не люблю Рождество. Все такие псевдосчастливые, всё такое причесанное и приглаженное… а потом снова ведь вернется на круги своя, — он смотрит в окно. Пушистый снег заметает улицу. Здесь, в Торонто, чертовски холодно, и какого его занесло в такую даль, он же никогда не любил лед. _

_ — Это в тебе говорит неудовлетворенность. _

_ — Диагноз? — но за сарказмом рыжий прячет грусть. _

_ — Заключение, — подводит итог мужчина и протягивает маленькую коробочку. — С Рождеством. Можешь ничего не говорить. _

Шульдих ушел собираться и не услышал, как Кроуфорд от души ругался после очередного сеанса предвидения. Один шанс на благополучный исход из каких? Двух? Трех? Ста? Сколько ещё подобных видений ему подкинет его Дар?

От этих видений его подташнивало и безумно хотелось надраться. Но это слишком непродуктивно и Кроуфорд не стал тратить время попусту, просто вышел на улицу, отдышаться, чтобы когда напарник придет ничем не выдать своего состояния. Он и так чувствовал, что между ними пробежала черная кошка. Хоть бы полосу невезения удалось преодолеть.

Не ошибиться бы в выборе, когда будет достигнута развилка...

Они не стали даже заходить в офис. Чтобы узнать требуемую информацию телепату оказалось достаточно постоять под окном кабинета доктора.

— Мистер Терри Брукс болен раком яичек, — удивленно произнес рыжий и добавил: — Он уехал в Иллинойс, в Американский центр лечения рака.

— Значит, мы едем в Иллинойс, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд.

— Да, твоя интуиция тебя не подвела. Какие у нас ещё были варианты? — пытаясь сохранить серьёзное выражение лица, спросил Шульдих.

— Что это с тобой? — подозрительно покосился на него Кроуфорд, ловко встраиваясь в поток машин.

— Брэд, я знаю, что это ни черта не смешно, и вообще не дай Бог, или кто там за это отвечает, но рак яичек. Мы охотимся на долбанного кукольника, который болен раком яичек и имеет проблемы с сердцем. В Рождество. Ты знаешь, я даже не уверен, что меня смешит сильнее. Что он сделал нашим нанимателям?

— Насколько я понял, отказался от сотрудничества, — пожал плечами Кроуфорд. Он ничего смешного в сложившейся ситуации не видел.

— Ну и ладно, — миролюбиво подвел черту Шульдих. Он уже сумел взять себя в руки и успокоиться.

Рыжий оставался невозмутим до самого Иллинойса и этой чертовой клиники, но после того как узнал, что их “дорогого” непоседы клиента нет на месте, чуть было не психанул.

— Я ни черта не понимаю! Какого хрена? Он забронировал себе койку-место, договорился о лечении, о сроках — обо всём, и не приехал! Где он, мать его, шляется?!

Шульдих ворвался в гостиничный номер порывом ураганного ветра.

— Как нет? — ни на шутку удивился Кроуфорд, считавший, откровенно говоря, что дело уже в шляпе.

— А так, молча! — ярился рыжий. — Где мы его искать будем? Телефон у него отключен. Перебирать всех его знакомых... Слушай, может, ему кто донес, что его заказали?! Или он струсил?

— Может, конечно, — вздохнул Кроуфорд и свернул все окна, на экране ноутбука остался только девственно чистый рабочий стол. Поездка в горы, о которой он начал подумывать, накрылась медным тазом. — Если струсил, вернется. А если нет, то мы потеряем время.

— И как ты думаешь, где он? — Шульдих раздраженно швырнул куртку в кресло и упал спиной на кровать.

— Сам Брукс родом из Небраски, — задумчиво произнес Кроуфорд.

— Ну не думаешь же ты, что он решил спрятаться в родном краю? — недоверчиво протянул Шульдих. — Там же его искать будут в первую очередь.

— В этом замкнутом мирке трудно кого-то найти, если этот кто-то хочет там затеряться. Ты просто ни разу ни попадал в такие места. Это словно вещь в себе. Свои знают всё, а чужакам ни-ни. Сегодня ты помог соседу, завтра он поможет тебе.

— Откуда ты про это знаешь? — полюбопытствовал Шульдих.

Кроуфорд усмехнулся.

— Потому что я сам родом из такого места. Ты просто забыл о том, что под этим деловым костюмом скрывается простой парень из Техаса.

— Значит, Небраска? — вздохнул Шульдих. — Видений о клиенте по-прежнему нет?

— Ничего по делу, — пожал плечами Кроуфорд. — Я могу, конечно, простимулировать...

— Да не стоит. Нечего гробить здоровье, — отмахнулся рыжий, помрачнев ещё сильнее.

Ночь с двадцать четвертого на двадцать пятое декабря выдалась на редкость холодной, что не мешало людям весело отмечать наступивший праздник. Кто-то рассыпал сено на пол и под скатерть, кто-то пел, кто-то не ел мясо до первой звезды, где-то небо окрасилось фейерверками и салютами, где-то собирались большими компаниями, где-то только в кругу своей семьи, а двух наемных убийц-паранормов Рождество застало в машине по пути “в никуда”.

— Скоро уже? — в пятый раз за последние десять минут спросил Шульдих. Ему безумно хотелось есть, в душ и спать на нормальной постели, желательно с ортопедическим матрасом.

— Совсем скоро, — привычно отозвался Кроуфорд. — На сей раз я уверен, что свернул правильно. Дом вот-вот должен появиться.

Едва он успел закончить фразу, как за поворотом показалось искомое.

— Чувствуешь кого-нибудь? — спросил тот и приглушил мотор.

Шульдих с задержкой выдохнул.

— Пусто, — и раздраженно добавил: — Мы приперлись сюда просто так.

— Тогда воспользуемся домом, а завтра продолжим наши поиски, — невозмутимо предложил Кроуфорд и попытался завести машину.

Мотор чихнул пару раз, зарокотал, но не заработал.

Шульдих откинулся на сидение и зло расхохотался.

— Прекрасное довершение картины!

Он вышел на улицу и поежился.

Дом возвышался безмолвной громадой. Шульдих невесело усмехнулся. Хуже конечно было бы если б машина заглохла где-нибудь на полпути сюда.

К его удивлению дверь оказалась незаперта и внутри было не холодно. Как ни странно, работало отопление. На кухне обнаружилась еда, а рядом с диваном в гостиной тело.

Рыжий присел на корточки и приложил пальцы к шее мужчины.

— А у нас тут труп, — сообщил он, заслышав шаги Кроуфорда.

Шульдих перевернул тело и скривился.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Терри Брукс. Счастливого, твою мать, Рождества! — процедил он.

— Н-да. Могли бы и не беспокоиться, — Кроуфорд недовольно покачал головой.

— Рак яиц, рак яиц... а подвело в итоге сердце, — Шульдих кивнул в сторону стоящего на полке у телевизора знакомого флакончика с таблетками.

— Машина не заводится, — его причины смерти клиента не волновали, с заказчика он всё равно собирался стрясти полную сумму. — Можно переночевать в доме.

— Брэд, не подумай, что я щепетильный, но не лучше ли вызвать кого-нибудь? Я им потом память подотру.

— Кого мы в Рождество вызовем? Да и не похоже, чтобы тут был телефон. А сотовый не ловит, я уже проверил.

Кроуфорд вздохнул. Ему тоже не нравилась перспектива провести ночь в компании трупа. Нет, конечно, и кусок в горло полезет и спать они оба будут без задних ног, но всё-таки не хотелось.

— Я пешком в город не пойду, думаю, ты тоже, — прикинув расстояние, подвел черту под обсуждением Шульдих. — Помоги.

Вдвоем они вынесли труп на улицу. Возясь на холоде с телом, Шульдиху пришла в голову блестящая идея — поговорить по душам с напарником.

— Кроуфорд, свет очей моих, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Я хочу спросить, — зевнул тот, — кто будет готовить?

И тут-то рыжего и прорвало:

— Ты меня спрашиваешь, кто будет готовить?! Да в душе не чаю! Может, ты мне лучше скажешь, с каких пор ты скрываешь от меня моё будущее? Увиливаешь и врешь?! Или, может, расскажешь почему ты не смог всего этого предвидеть?!

Кроуфорд замер, подыскивая правильные слова, способные погасить пламя, и тем самым упустил время данное ему на ответ.

Шульдих продолжил:

— Хотя нет, ничего не говори! Зачем?! Я же телепат. Я сам догадаюсь. Нашел кого-то? Так что ты мнешься, как целка? Я же взрослый человек, пойму, отпущу на все четыре. И вообще, с каких пор ты мне не доверяешь?

— Да с чего ты взял? — позабыв о благих намерениях, возмутился Кроуфорд. — Я разве смотрю налево?

— Знаешь, когда человек спрашивает у своего партнера, всё ли устраивает того в их совместной жизни, не имея при этом ни одной причины со стороны этого самого партнера такое спрашивать, это значит, что его самого устраивает не всё! Что тебя не устраивает?!

— Меня не устраивает то, что я вижу твою смерть, — зло бросил Кроуфорд. — Ты тонешь, сгораешь, подрываешься, травишься, заболеваешь и подыхаешь, давишься, блядь, завтраком, и задыхаешься. Тебе разве что кирпич на голову не падал на моих глазах!

Шульдих хватанул ртом воздух.

Тишина прерывалась только тяжелым дыханием.

— А мог бы вместо этого дерьма сказать всего три слова, — уже намного спокойнее сказал рыжий.

— Ты их и так знаешь, — буркнул Кроуфорд и первым пошел к дому.

— Тоже верно, — скорее сам себе кивнул Шульдих и громче добавил: — Ты всегда был скупердяем. Но мог бы расщедриться, в конце концов, сейчас же Рождество.

— Хм... ты меня ни с кем не путаешь? Красная ленточка на шее — не мой метод, — парировал Кроуфорд, почувствовав, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбку.

— По твоей милости мне теперь только кошмары сниться будут, — Шульдих закрыл за собой дверь.

Не сговариваясь, они оба направились на кухню.

— Пожалуй, я знаю, как исправить положение, — Кроуфорд начал ревизию продуктов, привезенных сюда ныне покойным Терри Бруксом.

— Ну-ну, просвети меня.

Шульдих и не думал ему помогать, устроился за столом, потирая замерзшие руки.

— Домик в горах, лыжные прогулки, никого кроме нас двоих на много миль вокруг, настоящий камин....

— Надо же, умнеешь с годами, — улыбнулся рыжий.

— Старею, наверное. Ты согласен?

— Да, но сначала ванна и ужин. И никакой работы в следующие праздники... Кстати, а что мы будем делать с моими смертями?

— Переживем их все, — решительно отрезал Кроуфорд.

Видение будущего пришло как всегда неожиданно — яркое, многоцветное, захватывающее дух, оно проявилось четкой картинкой перед внутренним взором. Теперь он не сомневался в правильности своего выбора: это оказался именно тот самый идеальный подарок, который он так долго искал.


End file.
